


Stables can be romantic

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Horses, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: It's been three years since the Clockwork War, and Cecily is done with waiting for Gabriel, so she does something about it.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 16





	Stables can be romantic

Cecily was in the stables, waiting for Gabriel. They normally went riding in the afternoons, but he was late today. It had been a tradition of theirs to ride the horses every day in the summer since the Clockwork War, three years ago. It was odd to think about, that they had known each other for three years. But at the same time, not odd at all.

No, what _was_ odd was the fact that she had been eighteen- an adult- for two months, and nothing had changed. They still had an understanding, but nothing more. And Cecily was tired of waiting for Gabriel. At least he hadn’t announced that they would marry in front of everyone. Even if Cecily had done somewhat of the same thing when they had visited her parents through the portal for the first time.

Lost in her thoughts, Cecily barely noticed Gabriel come in until he tapped her on her shoulder.”

“You’re far away. What are you thinking of?”

_Should I say anything?_ She had always been taught that it was the man’s duty to move the relationship along, to say and do the important things. Even shadowhunters, who were quite a bit better than mundanes, said that.

However, Cecily was quite tired of waiting for men, so she stood up and said, “Gabriel, will you marry me?”

His reaction was quite gratifying. For a long moment, he just stood there, eyes wide, mouth moving silently.

She couldn’t help but laugh a little, and he glared. “I’m sorry, Gabriel, should I have gotten on one knee? That is the traditional way to propose, after all.”

“It seems you don’t care to do things the traditional way,” he finally said.

“I got tired of waiting. So, marriage, yes or no?”

Gabriel seemed surprised. “Oh, yes, of course. Was that ever a question?”

Cecily put her hands on her hips. “Well, it’s not like you were ever going to ask it.”

He gave a small laugh, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been trying to. For a month. I’m not very good at eloquent speeches. Not like your brother is.” His eyes went wide again “Your brother! How in Raziel’s name are we going to tell him?”

Cecily shrugged. “We’ll worry about that later. Are we _supposed_ to give eloquent speeches?”

“I’ve only witnessed one proposal, and that was us listening to Gideon through a door. And I am certain I cannot give a speech like that.”

“I suppose I shall have to give the eloquent speech then. After all, I _am_ the one who proposed. I’m in love with you, Gabriel, have been for years. And I cannot imagine wanting to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. So I want to marry you.” She paused. “That wasn’t actually very eloquent. Shall we skip the speeches?”

“That certainly seems nice. Right to us kissing, then?”

In response, Cecily leaned forward and did just that.

Somehow, it was better to kiss when you were engaged. A small part of her wondered what marriage would be like, and she couldn’t help but smile against Gabriel’s lips, which led to them both laughing.

When they finally stopped, he said, “I’m glad you proposed. You were right, I couldn’t have done that.”

“At some point you probably would have. When we were thirty years old.” Gabriel laughed again before she continued. “But, as I said, I got tired of waiting.” She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he shook his head.

“Here.” He took the Lightwood ring off his finger and slid it on hers. She smiled, enjoying the feel of it, and enjoying the knowledge that she was going to get married. That thought made her kiss Gabriel, and this time, he obliged, both of them ready to be with each other.


End file.
